steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce odc.24 Łowca przybywa
Streszczenie''' ' Na Ziemię przybywa z kosmosu obcy statek. Poznajemy tak zwanego 'Łowcę Kamyków.' Fabuła' ' Nazajutrz rano wszyscy wstali wypoczęci. Cymofan podeszła do okna z nadzieją, że zobaczy spacerujących mieszkańców. Niestety to co zobaczyła bardzo ją zaniepokoiło. -Em. Ludki? - woła fuzja resztę drużyny- Dlaczego Ci ludzie się ewakuują? Wszyscy wstali i podeszli do Cymofan. -Coś się dzieje złego. Ahhh! -upadła na ziemię Octavia. -OCTAVIA! -przeraziła się Perła i podeszła pomóc przyjaciółce. Koral też jej pomógł. -Na pewno coś się dzieje. Ja to czuję- Masuje się po głowie- To coś na pewno nie jest z Ziemi. -A może to ten klejnot przed którym ostrzegała nas Granat? - powiedział Koral. Cymofan wyszła z domu. -Em. Nie myliłeś się. Patrzcie! - pokazuje palcem w niebo. To był statek w kształcie dłoni. Zbliżał się powoli w stronę Afreezy. Wszyscy wyszli na zewnątrz. -Będzie lądować na tych polanach- mówi FP- Nie sądziłam, że technologia Homeworld jest tak rozwinięta. Koral spojrzał na Cymofan. -Musimy bronić Afreezy- powiedziała dumnie Octi. -My tak. Ale Ty- spuszcza głowę klejnot- Musisz stąd uciekać wraz z innymi mieszkańcami. -Co?! - spojrzała się na Korala- Ty chyba sobie żartujesz. To też jest mój dom. A wy to moja rodzina. Zawsze działamy razem. Nie pamiętacie? -Ale Ty nie możesz się tak narażać- patrzy się na nią smutny klejnot- Octavia. Ty jesteś tylko w połowie taką jak my. My jakoś się z tego wyliżemy. Ale Ty?- podchodzi do niej i ją przytula- Nie wiem co bym zrobił gdyby tobie coś się stało. Jesteś dla mnie bardzo wyjątkowa. Jesteś dla nas bardzo wyjątkowa. Pozwól nam obronić Ciebie i to miasto. Pozwól mi to zrobić dla Ciebie. Przez minutę nikt się nie odezwał. Z oczu młodej hybrydy poleciały łzy. Wtuliła się w Korala. Po chwili płakała. -Nie chce was stracić! - popatrzyła się w twarz klejnotu. -I nie stracisz- odezwała się po chwili FP- Nie ważne gdzie będziemy, kim się staniemy zawsze będziesz królować w naszych sercach. -Nie zapomnimy o Tobie Octuś- powiedziała wzruszona Cymofan. Po chwili cała drużyna przytuliła się do dziewczyny. Wszyscy płakali. Potem Octavia spakowała potrzebne rzeczy i wsiadła na swojego Wilka. Pomachała wszystkim na pożegnanie i wyruszyła za autami ewakuującymi się z miasta. Otarła łzy ,a Wolf biegł i biegł. W pewnym momencie Octi zatrzymała wilka. Bardzo ją zabolała głowa. -Zawracaj Wolf- powiedziała stanowczo- oni mnie potrzebują. Wilk posłuchał rozkazu i zawrócili. Octavia wiedziała że oni jej potrzebują. Wiedziała że bez niej nie są w stanie zapobiec tragedii. Zostawiła wilka obok skały. -Zostań tu. Wrócę po ciebie potem- pocałowała zwierze w czoło. Pobiegła szybko do rodziny. Statek powoli lądował na polanie. Trójka klejnotów była gotowa do ataku. Octavią gdzieś się schowała. Wielka zielona dłoń wreszcie ustatkowała się. Rozłożyła się . Wyleciała z niej mała kuleczka. Rozłożyła się. Na palec wskazujący wyszła jakaś Perła. Wyglądała na bardzo smutną. -Mieszkańcy planety Ziemia! - powiedziała po chwili bardzo smutnie- Złóżcie pokłony najwspanialszemu, najodważniejszemu, najsilniejszemu i jednemu w swoim rodzaju Łowcy! Imię jej Jadeit! Po chwili na ten sam palec wyszedł bardzo wysoki i umięśniony klejnot. -No no no- przygląda się grupce klejnotów Jadeit- Wiedziałam że na tej planecie coś się znajdzie. -Odejdźcie stąd!- krzyknęła Cymofan. -Na tej planecie nie rządzą klejnoty! - odzywa się po chwili FP. -Phi. Niegodziwcy- zeskakuje że statku wraz z Perłą- Zobaczmy. Jakaś dziwna w dodatku czepialska Perła, dziwne żółte coś i... Ooo... Czy to Koral? Myślałam że już więcej takich nie spotkam. Ostatniego znalazłam z 50 lat temu. No dobra. Mam dla was propozycje. Albo grzecznie idźcie się na statek, albo was do tego zmuszę. Co wy na to? Drużyna sprzeciwiła się. Jadeit się uśmiechnęła. -Chciałam być miła, a wierzcie mi. Rzadko taka jestem- zaśmiała się i przywołała swoją broń. Były to Wielkie szpony. -Ataaaak!!! -krzyczy Koral. W trójkę zaatakowali Jadeit. Cymofan biegła na nią. Jeszcze trochę i udało by się ją uderzyć lecz została zaatakowana destabilizatorem klejnotów. Jej okulary pękły a jej ciało powoli rozpadało, ostatecznie doprowadzając do całkowitego powrotu do formy dwóch klejnotów. Jadeit zabańkowała je. Octavia wszystko to widziała. Szło jej dobrze do momentu gdy przeciwnik nie podstawił nogi i nie przeciął jej twarzy. Jej klejnot również zabańkowała. Kiedy miała podejść do walki z Koralem, zauważyła Octavię za skałą. -A co to jest? -dziwi się Jadeit- Wygląda jak człowiek- łapie ją swoimi szponami- PERŁA! Skaner już. Ty! Wiesz co to jest? -Nawet jeśli nie powiedziałbym Ci- powiedział stanowczo. -PERŁA! ILE MOGĘ CZEKAĆ NA CIEBIE TY GRUDO OD SIEDMIU BOLEŚCI!- drze się w stronę statku- Zobaczmy. Buźkę to ty nawet masz dobrą. A co to? Mieczyk?- wyciąga z pochwy miecz Octavii- Nie przyda Ci się marna istotko. -Przyniosłam skaner o pani- przybiega przerażona Perła. Laser przeskanował dokładnie Octavię- O pani. To. To niezwykłe. To coś składa się w 50% z masy organicznej i a reszta to klejnot. - CO?! -Zdziwiła się Jadeit- Dawaj to! - zabiera z rąk Perły urządzenie- Faktycznie. POKAŻ KLEJNOT HYBRYDO! -Nigdy! - pluje jej w twarz. Koral i Zielona Perła są w szoku. Jadeit wkurzyła się. Rzuciła dziewczynę na ziemię i ją unieruchomiła. Chociaż się rzucała to i tak w jej niczym nie pomogło. Koral widząc to wściekł się i zaatakował wrogi klejnot. Lecz ona obróciła się w odpowiednim momencie i zaatakowała go szponami, pufnoł. Zabańkowała go tak jak resztę. -KORAL!- krzyczy przerażona Octi. Jadeit obróciła się z powrotem w jej stronę i złowrogo się zaśmiała. Zdarła z niej kurtkę i schowała broń. Zaczynała ją dotykać po ciele( jak kolwiek to brzmi) w poszukiwaniu klejnotu. W końcu wyczuła go na plecach. Odwróciła ją na brzuch bardzo gwałtownie. Zdarła kawałek swetra. To co zobaczyła zamurowało ją. -Em. Pani? -pyta się ZP. -W całej swojej karierze- mówi po chwili- spotykałam i łapałam różne klejnoty. To że ona jest hybrydą to jeszcze jakoś to przetrawiłam. Ale że ta hybryda posiada mistyczny klejnot? To jest najpiękniejszy dzień w całym moim zawodzie. Perła! Zanieś te klejnoty na statek. Będzie z nich jakiś pożytek na Homeworld. A Ty. Pójdziesz ze mną. -Nie! Puszczaj mnie!- próbuje się wywinąć lecz zielony klejnot podnosi ją do góry i po chwili traci przytomność od uderzenia w głowę. '''Postacie' *Octavia *Koral *Cymofan *Fioletowa Perła *Wolf *Jadeit(debiut) *Zielona Perła(debiut) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce Kategoria:Kreatywność Kisieeeleeek05